Al conoserse todo puede pásar
by Princess.Green
Summary: Es una historia inspirada el los libros de la autora Stephenie Mayer, la saga de Crepúsculo. Son los Mismos personajes que el el primer libro, Algunos los cambié, y otros no saldrán, Tomará un curso Distino, pero habra igual de peligro y romance.
1. Bienvenida

Siempre me sentí como un bicho raro en todo, sentía que no era especial, nunca fui destacada en nada, tampoco era la peor de la clase, mi madre, Reneé, una de mis mejores amigas era ahora la única que me entendía desde que volvió a casarse ella siempre estaba encerrada conmigo en casa en Phoenix, mientras Phil se iba de viaje por cuestiones de trabajo, ella no era feliz, aunque me llevo muy bien con ella, somos muy diferentes. Soy una persona de las que primero les importa la felicidad de sus seres amados. Así me veo a mi misma, además de lo obvio, me mudaré a Forks con mi padre, Charlie, Forks es un pequeño pueblo en el que apenas sobre pasan los 3,000 habitantes, hace frio, y casi nunca sale el sol, no he ido allá en años, supongo que no ha pasado nada interesante desde la última vez que fui, allá vive mi otra mejor amiga, es verla pronto. Será un largo y aburrido año.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, al salir vi a Charlie, recargado en su coche patrulla, el es el jefe de policía Swan, que conveniente no? Al subir al carro, solo hizo unas cuantas preguntas, que había hecho y eso, nunca habla mucho, es algo de lo cual yo heredé de él. Nos sentimos bien con el silencio. Es algo bueno.

Paró el coche frente a la casa, estaba tal y como la recordaba, dos pisos, blanca, algo deteriorada por falta de mantenimiento, y ahí estaba ella, no podía creer cuanto había cambiado, había pasado tanto tiempo, al verme se le dibujó una sonrisa inmediatamente, se acerco a mi corriendo cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta y me dio un gran abrazo y yo la imité.

Bella has vuelto! – Dijo Ashley con gran entusiasmo

Pues ya ves…

Y como has estado? Dios mío ha pasado demasiado tiempo, estás casi igual!

Bueno creo que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, ya no usas lentes?

No, me puse lentes de contacto

Y a que se debe el cambio Ash?

Después hablamos si? – Dijo mirando a mi padre, ya me imaginaba lo que diría.

Bueno Bella enserio que me alegro de verte, pero me tengo que ir o si no mi madre me matará, no he hecho la tarea y apenas vamos empezando el ciclo escolar!

Estoy ansiosa por ir a la escuela – Dije con algo de sarcasmo

Te conozco, y sé que es así – Imito mi sarcasmo

Nos vemos Ashley

Hasta luego

Me dio otro abrazo y se fue caminando hacia el lado derecho de mi casa mientras se despedía con la mano.

Vaya si que está entusiasmada con tu presencia en Forks – Dijo mi padre

Eso parece, creo que me extrañó, la verdad es que yo también.

Si, mira Bella – Señaló una camioneta, no sé mucho de autos pero supe que era un Chevy

Es genial papá!

Enserio lo crees? Lo compre para ti

Wow muchas gracias, es fantástico

Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado

Y que tipo de carro es?

Es un Chevy, no se muy bien de qué año

Cuánto costó?

Bella, sabes que no lo diré, además lo necesitarás para ir mañana a la escuela

Y me dirás de que año es?

Bueno esté… - Dudaba en decírmelo

Quien te lo vendió?

Billy Black

No lo recuerdo

Es porque eras muy pequeña cuando lo conociste, ahora esta en silla de ruedas

Oh, bueno espero que no haya costado mucho

En realidad no, Jacob, su hijo ayudo un poco a mejorarlo

Jacob?

Si, el tiene 15 años, después lo verás, es un buen chico

Esta bien

Y eso fue lo último que dijimos, entramos a casa, y Charlie dijo que si quería cenar, pero me di cuenta de que no había mucho de donde escoger y el no sabía cocinar muy bien que digamos… quedamos en que yo iría a comprar despensa después de la escuela, no se cómo ha podido sobrevivir solo. Pero ahora estaba yo, tal vez le enseñara a cocinar algo más que huevos.

Al terminar cuando subí a mi recamara, estaba casi igual a como la había dejado, mi padre había dicho que no quería mover nada, que permaneciera intacta, y así fue, era como la recordaba, no era muy grande, tenía una sola ventana, las paredes eran azules descoloridas, y mi cama individual, Reneé había insistido en que hubiera internet en casa para poder comunicarme con ella mediante correos, y ahí estaba el dinosaurio! La computadora, era enorme, enserio creo que era vieja. Después vería su funcionamiento. Me metí a bañar y me cambie de ropa, me recosté y me quede dormida, mañana seria un día bastante largo.


	2. Nuevos enemigos?

Para ser mi primera noche en Forks, dormí bastante bien pues no ni siquiera un poco parecido a Phoenix, extraño el calor, el sol sobre mi piel, al levantarme me dirigí hacia la ventana y abrí las cortinas, era un día nublado como de costumbre, bajé las escaleras para desayunar y Charlie ya no se encontraba, el se iba a trabajar muy temprano, estuve pensando en cómo serian mis nuevos compañeros aunque no quisiera preocuparme mucho por ello.

Al salir de la casa cerré la puerta con llave y me dirigí a mi auto, encendí el motor y lo puse en marcha, no estaba acostumbrada a manejar mucho y menos sobre el pavimento húmedo, asi que tuve más cuidado de lo normal, pues personas con mi suerte siempre deben de estar precavidas.

Cuando llegué vi mi coche no se vería muy extraño junto a los otros, era de esperarse, nadie puede tener u coche tan llamativo y caro en un pueblo tan pequeño, entonces me percaté de el que sobresalía de todos, era un hermoso Volvo plateado, me quedé mirándolo por un momento ya que no se encontraba nadie adentro del coche y después salí del mío.

Caminé hacia la dirección para que me entregaran los horarios y todo lo demás, me atendió una amable señora, la señora Cope, me fui y me dirigí a mis clases, algunos me hacían preguntas de donde venia, porque me cambié de estado y cosas así, todos me decían Isabella, odiaba que se dirigieran hacia mi así, solo me decían asi mis padres cuando se enojaban conmigo. Después entre a la clase de biología, una de mis favoritas, entre y ahí estaba un chico bastante bien parecido, el se dio cuenta de que lo miraba, y me di cuenta de que en sus ojos había odio, como podía odiar alguien a otra persona si ni siquiera la conoce? Él señor Banner me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Señorita Swan, me da sus papeles para firmarlos?

- Aquí están – Se los entregué

- Bueno solo queda un lugar disponible para usted, será a un lado del Sr. Cullen

- Está bien –Él me regresó el papel de asistencia y me dirigí hacia el " Sr. Cullen" porque justo el tenía que ser mi compañero? Me senté y miré hacia la pizarra, agache la cabeza he hice una "cortina" de cabello hacia el lado del chico que estaba a mi lado, lo vi de re ojo, y me di cuenta de que el me miraba, como si me odiara, como si con su mirada quisiera desaparecerme, tenia los ojos color negro intenso, la verdad me dio un poco de miedo así que volteé hacia la pizarra de nuevo, no me dirigió la palabra en toda la clase, justo unos segundos antes de que sonará el timbre el se levanto y se fue, vaya al parecer me empezaba a caer mal su actitud, tendría que preguntarle porque estaba así, que le había hecho? Me diriji hacia el comedor y vi que estaba Ashley sentada ya junto con algunos estudiantes que ya había conocido en las clases pásadas, ella me vio y me saludo con la mano y me hizo señas de que me sentara a su lado.

- Bella, veniste!

- Claro Ash

- Y que tal las clases?

- Pues bastante bien supongo

- Y el profesor de biología, te toco con el señor Banner?

- Si, porqué?

- Es el mas pesado

- Si? No lo parece…

Y ahí estaba de nuevo él… estaba sentado también junto con unos chicos, parecía como si todos estuvieran como parejas, excepto el, a decir verdad se parecían un poco, en lo que a la piel y su belleza se refiere

-Que miras? – Interrumpió Ashley mis pensamientos

-Nada

- Anda, dime

- A ellos – los señale con la mirada

- Aah, los Cullen, no te tocó la clase de biología con Edward Cullen?

Edward, ese era su nombre, parecía sacado de una novela del siglo XX

- Eso parece, y también al parecer es mi compañero, y me odia

- te parece? En realidad no les dirijen la palabra a nadie, y ellos.. Salen entre si, es decir, están juntos, como pareja, son hermanastros, su padre adoptivo es el Dr. Cullen, es bastante guapo también

- Y a que te refieres a que salen "juntos"

- Bueno, la rubia, es Rosalie, ella está con Emmett, el más grande y musculoso, la más pequeña de cabello corto, es algo extraña, se llama Alice, ella está con Jasper, el rubio que parece que sufre, y luego esta Edward, que es obviamente el de cabello cobrizo, al parecer nadie es lo bastante buena para él.

- Oh, y no sale con nadie?

- No, no te ilusiones Bella, como te digo, nadie es lo suficientemente buena para él

- No es eso, bueno si su actitud es como en la de la clase dudo que alguien le hable

- Son algo intimidantes

- Es molesto la forma en que me mira

- Bueno no te preocupes por eso

Estaba muy concentrada en la conversación con Ashley y luego otra voz, masculina, dirigirse a mí

- Que fue lo que le hiciste a Cullen?

-Qué? – Respondí algo confundida

- Si, lo digo por la forma en que te mira, parece como si te quisiera comer

- Oh no lo había notado

- Como quieras, soy Mike Newton

- Bella – y extendí mi mano hacia él para saludarlo

- Bueno Bella… esté… tú, saldrás el sábado?

- Humm, supongo que no, tengo que hacer tarea y eso

- Es que me pregunta si tú... quisieras salir conmigo…

- Oh bueno, Mike creo que será en otra ocasión, estaré algo ocupada

- Está bien

Apenas era mi primer día en la escuela y alguien me había invitado a salir, era algo muy raro, nadie me había invitado nunca, jamás había tenido novio, así que no tenía mucha experiencia en el tema…

- Si quieres puedes ir a mi casa después de clases, para hacer la tarea, y ponernos al dia después de tanto tiempo…- dijo Ashley interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

- Hoy no Ash, voy a ir al súper… será mañana?

- Ok, nos vemos en Lengua

Sonó el timbre, vaya tenia ella muy bien calculado el tiempo, todos se levantaron y se fueros a sus respectivas clases.

Al finalizar las clases, me dirigi a mi coche, y vi que la familia Cullen se acomodaba en el Volvo plateado que había visto por la mañana, wow además de poseer tal belleza tienen lindas cosas? Y dicen que no se puede tener ambas…

Manejé hacia el súper mercado y tome las cosas que necesitaría para la cena, y algunas más para la semana. Después me dirigí hacia la casa.


	3. Me odias?

Al día siguiente cuando fui a la escuela volví a ver el Volvo plateado, sería hoy el día en que hablara con él, pero que le diría exactamente? No me mires feo? Hasta a mi me parece patético, pero está mal pre juzgar a la gente no? Cuando iba entrando a mi primera clase vi a Mike saludándome, le devolví el saludo, la verdad no me gustaba pero no iba ser grosera, tal vez fuera un buen amigo.

Esa mañana fue bastante aburrida, normal hasta que fui a biología, ahí se encontraba él, con la mirada baja, me llené de valentía y me acerqué para sentarme…

- Hola…- Le dije, parecía como si yo no existiera, a diferencia de ayer, ahora no me miraba, lo intenté de nuevo…- Soy Bella

- Hola – me dijo secamente

- Oye tienes un problema conmigo? – Intente ser dura, pero nunca me he podido manejar bien el tono de mi voz

- En este momento no quiero hablar contigo

Y le iba decir porque no era un buen momento, pero me di cuenta de que el profesor entraba al salón. Así fue mi día, solo unos cuantos diálogos, cuando salí de la escuela su carro ya no estaba. Lo intentaría mañana, y está vez esperaba respuestas más convincentes. Cuando llegue a casa subí a mi habitación y prendí la computadora, eso iba tardar algo, así que saque los libros que necesitaría para hacer a tarea y ordenar unas cuantas cosas para ir a la casa de Ash, cuando ya estaba prendida la computadora entre a mi correo y vi algunos e-mails de mi madre, decían coo fue mi primer dia, que si ya había hecho amigos, porque no contestaba… entonces decidi mandarle un correo diciéndole…

_**Mamá**_

_**Estoy muy bien, no puedo estar viendo el correo cada hora para ver si hay algo nuevo, todos han sido muy buenos, he platicado con Ashley, la recuerdas? Hoy iré a su casa a hacer la tarea y para que me diga, de que ha pasado en Forks durante mi ausencia… te quiero mamá.**_

Oprimí el botón de enviar. La noche anterior ya le había dicho a Charlie que iría a casa de Ashley así que no espere a que el llegara, apague la computadora y arregle mis cosas, baje y antes de irme tome una barra de avena, no tenía mucho apetito. Subí al coche, aunque no estaba muy lejos su casa, pero estaba lloviznando, no quería enfermarme.

Cuando llegué tome mi mochila y subí por los escalones de la casa de Ashley y toqué, se oyeron unos pasos y ella fue la que abrió la puerta.

- Pasa, Bella

- Gracias

- Mis padres no se encuentran, fueron a cenar, por su aniversario

- Que lindo – Dije sinceramente, pues me sentía bien que al menos algunos estuvieran enamorados y con su vida funcionando perfectamente.

- Vamos a mi habitación, sabes mucho de Lengua

- Uff no mucho

- Bueno tal vez entre las dos podamos mejor, enserio que no entiendo mucho!

- Estás igual que yo, oye Ash, no me dijiste la razón por la que remplazaste tus anteojos por los lentes de contacto

- Es que son más cómodos, y bueno… quería un cambio de imagen…

- Eso veo, pero porque?

- Hace tiempo me gusta un chico... Pero no se siquiera si el sabe de mi existencia

Hablábamos mientras nos dirigíamos hacia su habitación, a mi no me gustaba mucho hablar sobre ese tema pero, ella es mi mejor amiga

- Y se puede saber de quién se trata?

- es un gran chico, bueno eso pienso… Lucas Grabeel

- Oh, si creo que lo he visto, y porque no le hablas?

- Me da pena

- Vamos Ash eres muy linda, y no es una regla que el chico le hable primero a la chica

- Tienes razón, creo que lo intentare

Me sonrió, y le devolví el gesto, era verdad lo que yo decía, los tiempos en que los hombres eran los que invitaban a las mujeres ya habían pasado, aunque yo nunca invite a nadie y viceversa, y además Ashley era bonita, era de estatura mediana, tenia ojos cafés igual a los míos y es rubia. No lograba entender porque se sentía insegura.

- y hay alguien que te interese? He visto que tienes varios pretendientes…

- Para nada, estoy más concentrada en mis estudios

- Bueno, Mike es lindo…

- No, Ashley

- Esta bien, y que me dices de Edward? Ya hablaste con él?

- pues… no estoy segura

- de que te gusta?

- NO! De haber hablado con él, solo me dirigió unas palabas eso es todo, a decir verdad no fue nada….

- Es extraño…

- Si y no sé porque actúa así, si ni lo consocia de antes…

- No me refiero a eso, si no a que él no te guste

- Debería?

- Pues, no, pero es que a casi todas les gusta, bueno no las culpo, el es muy lindo

- No me había dado cuenta…

La verdad si lo noté, si era muy lindo, pero grosero, y eso hacía que… me cayera mal? No estoy segura de que sentimiento era, pero él no me podía, ¿gustar?

- Tal vez no te has fijado bien, pero sí lo es, es que nadie los mira mucho, pero lo suficiente para darse cuenta.

La demás conversación solo fue sobre lo que había pasado en Phoenix, fue una de mis pláticas más largas, no acostumbraba hablar mucho. Cuando terminamos la tarea vimos algo de televisión y nos despedimos, regresé a casa y Charlie había pedido pizza

- Vas a cenar Bella? Quedo algo de pizza y la puse en refrigerador

- Si, papá

Puse mis cosas a un lado de las escaleras para que cuando terminara llevármelas a mi recamara, fui a la cocina y metí la suficiente pizza para mi, cuando termine, tome mis cosas y me dirigí a arriba, me recosté unos momentos en mi cama para meditar lo que había dicho Ashley esta tarde en su casa, sobre Edward, bueno no estaba muy segura de mis sentimientos hacia él, de lo que si estaba segura era que hablaría con el, y lo aclararía todo. Después de unos minutos decidí levantarme y fui a ducharme y me puse mi pijama, me acosté y quede profundamente dormida. En mi sueño, estaba yo en medio de bosque, sentía miedo pero no sabía por qué razón, y entonces él apareció, Edward estaba frente a mí, pero no estaba segura de que fuera él, había algo extraño en su mirada, mas odio, coraje, rencor, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, se comenzó a acercar, conforme se acercaba el cambiaba, su mirada era más dulce y sus eran un poco dorados como lo había visto esta mañana. Era un dorado apagado, pero que no eran negros? Desperté algo agitada y mire hacia el reloj, eran las 5 de la mañana, no estaba muy segura de poder volver a dormir, pero tenía un presentimiento de que estaría un poco mejor el clima, no hacia tanto frio, trate de dormir de nuevo… Y lo logré, después de unas horas desperté, era algo tarde, pero no tanto como para perder la primera clase, me arregle, y me fui a la escuela.


	4. Dejando cosas en claro

Cuando llegué al estacionamiento me di cuenta de que no estaba el Volvo, no había auto alguno en su aquel lugar donde acostumbraban aparcar el auto, decidí no darle importancia, bajé del mío y camine hacia mi siguiente clase, el día fue bastante normal, era un poco soleado, yo solo esperaba biología, _tenía_ que hablar con Edward, pero cuando fui a la cafetería me di cuenta de que ni él, ni sus hermanos se encontraban, ninguno había venido? Porque? Lo intentaría mañana, siempre son intentos fallidos, esperaba que eso cambiara, me senté a un lado de Ashley como de costumbre.

- ¿Decepcionada?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Vamos Bella, soy tu mejor amiga y te conozco, te interesa _él_

- No sé de que hablas, ni a quien te refieres – Intente disimular confusión, pero ella me conocía muy bien

- Está bien, si no me quieres decir… lo comprendo

- No te sientas mal, bueno…

- Dime, ¿no confías en mí?

- Si, pero es que ni siquiera yo estoy segura de lo que siento

- Mmh, ¿y qué es lo que crees que pasa?  
- No sé, es que hoy planeaba hablar con Edward, quiero saber qué es lo que pasa, porque le caigo mal, pero hoy no vino

- ¿Y estás segura de que eso es lo que pasa?

- No lo sé, eso es lo que quiero saber

- Bueno, los Cullen nunca vienen cuando es un lindo día, creo que se van de campamento con sus padres…

- Oh

- No te preocupes, seguramente mañana vendrán, nunca son dos lindos días seguidos en Forks

- Ok

El día transcurrió, no podía evitar pensar en lo que Ash me había dicho, que es lo que en verdad sentía por Edward Cullen? Creo que era demasiado pronto para descubrirlo, o era algo que no había experimentado nunca. El día siguiente era de los típicos en Forks, era nublado, tenía la esperanza de que el hubiera asistido, cuando llegue a la escuela no estaba el Volvo, en su lugar estaba un BMW rojo, un poco lujoso para un pueblo tan pequeño, y ahí estaban los hermanos de Edward, pero él no se encontraba entre ellos, le habría pasado algo? De acuerdo, no tenia porque preocuparme, si yo no lo conozco, me fui a mi clase, me olvide del tema durante las clases, no quería que me castigaran si apenas llevaba unos días en la escuela… En la cafetería me di cuenta de que la hermana más pequeña de Edward, Alice, me estaba mirando, me sonrió, y por una extraña razón yo también, me di la vuelta para tomar un refresco de la barra de comidas y me sobresalté cuando sentí que alguien estaba atrás mío, era ella…

- Hola – Me dijo, tenía una voz armoniosa

- Hola – Fruncí un poco el ceño debido a la confusión

- Creo que no nos han presentado, soy Alice Cullen - Se alejó un poco para tender su mano hacia mí, imité su gesto

- Creo que no

- Eres amiga de Edward?

- Esté… no, eso creo

- Oh, bueno, no preocupes, el es… tímido, a veces, podemos ser amigas

De acuerdo, estaba oficialmente confundida, al darse cuenta ella dijo:

- Bueno si no quieres…

- No, no es eso, estaba pensando, soy Bella

- Mucho gusto Bella

- ¿Y porque pensabas que era amiga de Edward?

- Bueno porque, sé que estas en su clase, pareces alguien interesan

- Oh bueno, a el nisiquiera le gusta dirigirme la palabra

- Entiendo

- ¿Sabes que le pasa?

- Pregúntaselo a él, cuando vuelva – Sonrió- Vamos a sentarnos en aquella mesa- Señaló una que estaba desocupada, en serio estaba muy confundida, ¿Por qué me hablaba?

- Dime Bella, ¿de donde vienes?

- De Phoenix, ¿ustedes son de aquí?

- No pareces de Phoenix, no, no somos de aquí, hace casi un año que nos mudamos de Alaska y este nos pareció un buen lugar

- Si ya me habían dicho eso, por el color de mi piel – Se me escapo un sonrisa pero a ella no parecía sorprenderle nada de lo que yo decía como lo hacían otros- ¿Alaska? Es muy lejos, y muy frio, supongo

- Nos gusta el frio a mí, y a mi familia

- Eso parece

- Quieres ir de compras?

- Oh, bueno… no me gusta mucho ir de compras Alice

- Ok, podríamos ir a ver una película, digo… si quieres

- Si, está bien, cuando?

- ¿El sábado?

- Ok, cuando volverá Edward?

- No estoy segura…

¿No sabía? Qué extraño, seguimos hablando sobre otras cosas, cosas que me gustan y eso, la verdad todo era muy extraño, ¿Por qué ella quería ser mi amiga? Cuando llegue a casa preparé la cena para mi y Charlie, también platicamos un poco… vaya este dia si que había hablado…

- Y… ¿hay un chico en el pueblo que te interese?- Dijo de repente

- no, y no creo que quieras hablar de eso papá

- es cierto

- Conoces a los Cullen?

- Si, al Dr. Cullen, son buenas personas, y son muy discretos

- Oh, eso había notado

- Conociste a sus hijos?

- Algo así, bueno Alice me invitó al cine…

- ¿Al cine? – Pareció sorprendido, bueno hasta yo estaba sorprendida porque saldría de casa y no seria para ir a la escuela

- Si, ¿puedo ir cierto? El sábado

- Si, está muy bien – Sonrió

Fue lo último que dijimos antes de que yo subiera a mi recamara para descansar. Al día siguiente _él_ no fue a la escuela, cada vez me sentía más extraña al respecto. Cada vez que sacaba el tema con Alice ella lo desviaba o evadía, ¿Cuándo regresaría? No mantuve conversación alguna con Ashley esa semana, solo saludos y uno que otro ¿Cómo estás? No fue hasta el lunes que Edward se presentó a la escuela, cuando me senté a su lado parecía un poco menos tenso que la semana pasada, ¿Sería hoy cuando estuviera bien en claro como era nuestra _relación_?

-Hola – Fue él quien esta vez saludo

- Hola- Contesté tratando de sonar algo indiferente

- Creo que fui grosero la semana pasado contigo, soy Edward Cullen

- Bella – Dije, aun fingiendo indiferencia- Hable con tu hermana en esta semana, es muy linda

- Alice – No parecía una pregunta, más bien una afirmación y no parecía sorprendido

- Si

- ¿Y que dijo? – Aún sin sorpresa alguna

- Bueno de ti dijo que eras… tímido- El rio entre dientes, me di cuenta de que hoy sus ojos era de un color dorado líquido, el primer día eran negros, y luego dorado apagado, ¿y hoy esto? ¿Acaso usaba lentes de contacto?

- Usas lentes de contacto- Me ganó la curiosidad y se puso algo tenso

- No – Y el volteó hacia enfrente, parecía que no iba a responder a nada más así que no insistí.


	5. Conociendonos

Cuando fui a la cafetería vi a Edward sentado solo en una mesa, me estaba observando e intente ignorarlo, tomé solo una soda, casi no tenia apetito en la escuela, y cuando me di la vuelta él me hizo un ademán de sentarme con él, ¿Qué, acaso no me odiaba? Le seguí la corriente e y me senté con él…

-¿Sabes? Tu cambio de humor me empieza a molestar - Le dije indignada

- Bueno, tú haces que cambie de humor, es tu culpa

- ¿Yo? Pero apenas y me hablas – el rio entre dientes, genial ahora se reía de lo que yo decía

-No me mal entiendas, es que tú no sabes nada – Dijo como si estuviera molesto

- Y jamás lo abre si ni siquiera me das una pista

- No intentes querer ser mi amiga Bella

- ¿Pero si yo quiero serlo?

- Entonces no eres muy lista – Dijo con algo de humor, pero con un tono algo sombrío

- Tal vez no lo sea – Le sonreí

- No lo comprendes

-¿Comprender qué?- En serio no comprendía su punto, el agacho un poco la cabeza

- Es mejor así, que no lo comprendas

- Pensé que querías que fuera inteligente y si no lo sé no aprenderé

El sonrió, tenía una hermosa sonrisa, me deslumbraba !alto! ¿En que estaba pensando, acaso no lo odiaba por su mala actitud? De repente se me olvido todo lo que estaba pensando yo solo quería mirarlo, pero él me sacó de esa especie de _trance_ en el que estaba

-¿Bella?- Dijo confundido

- ¿Si? El rió de nuevo

- Te pregunté qué edad tienes

- Oh, 17, ¿por qué?

- No lo parece

- Si, lo he escuchado

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-Pensé que no querías que fuéramos amigos…

-Dije que sería lo mejor, no que no quisiera, y al parecer te atraen los malos

- ¿Los malos? – Hice caso omiso a su corrección y a que dijera _te atraen_, me llamo la atención que se él se considerara _malo_

-Sí, es por eso que no debemos ser amigos

- ¿Y porque te consideras malo? – Levante una ceja, no creía que él fuera una mala persona, el bajó la cabeza de nuevo y dijo:

- No has aceptado mi invitación

- ¿Por qué evades mi pregunta?

- No has respondido a la mía

- Bueno tu no me dejas respondes a mucho, pero sí, sí quiero ir- Le sonreí, ¿cómo no iba a aceptar?- ¿Me dirás porque _crees_ que eres malo?

- Nos vemos el sábado Bella, paso por ti el sábado a las 6, y bueno… espero que no tengas ningún problema si se lo pido oficialmente a tu padre –Sonó el timbre, el sonrió con picardía, se levantó y se fue.

Sería mejor que me apresurara si no quería llegar tarde a clases, un momento ¿Qué le diría a mi padre? Demonios, estaba metida en un problema, y no quería hablar sobre eso con Charlie, con mi madre no habría problema alguno, pero… ¿Charlie? Prepararía su comida favorita para que no se enojara demasiado, bueno, no tenia porque enojarse, pero no quería pelear.

Cuando llegué a casa prepare todo, y cuando llegó mi padre después de que terminó de comer, pues no quería que se atragantara por la _noticia_ traté de ser lo más sutil posible sobre el tema

- Ehh papá… saldré el sábado

- Que bien Bella! ¿Con quién irás?

- Recuerdas a los Cullen

- Claro- Dijo tratando de ser precavido

- Bueno, saldré con Edward- Su expresión se volvió más seria

- ¿Edward? No es muy grande para ti, además dijiste que no te interesaba nadie del pueblo

- No es del pueblo, técnicamente, y va a la misma clase que yo-

-¿Y es el grandote que maneja una camioneta?

-No, el es Emmett

-Está bien- Dijo con algo de alivio

- Y este... Edward, quiere venir a pedirte permiso de que lo dejes salir conmigo, él es un poco… tradicional, supongo

- Ok

Subí a mi recamara y prendí mi computadora para ver mi correo, había algunos de mi madre como de costumbre, me contaba lo que había hecho durante sus viajes con su esposo, el ultimo decía:

_**Bella**_

_**¿Por qué no me has escrito? ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí? Como has estado hija, espero que excelente, y también espero que me escribas mas seguido y lo que has hecho en Forks, te quiero**_

_**Mamá**_

Siempre tan preocupada por mí si no contesto de inmediato, contesté:

_**No he tenido mucho tiempo mamá, he estado ocupada con la escuela, y pues me conoces, no ha pasado nada interesante, lo único es que de nuevo saldré, el sábado, espero que te sigas divirtiendo con Phil, yo también te quiero**_

La semana transcurrió muy rápido, no lo esperaba pero cuando estaba con Edward el tiempo era así, fugaz, y enserio lo disfrutaba, esperaba ansiosamente que fuera sábado para salir con él.

Los acontecimientos más extraños que sucedieron en esa semana fue el jueves, cuando fui a la cafetería como de costumbre, esta vez él me acompañaba, y cuando yo iba a tomar algo de a barra de comidas, el también lo iba a tomar, para dármelo, era tan caballeroso, pero lo extraño fue que cuando rozamos nuestras manos me di cuenta de que su piel era muy fría, como hielo, y el se puso algo tenso, también me di cuenta de que él nunca comía, sería una de las cosas que le preguntaría, esperaba que no lo incomodará.

El gran día que tanto esperé llegó.


	6. Un nuevo amigo

Desperté con gran entusiasmo, había esperado por este día una larga semana aunque no fue para nada mala, con él nada era aburrido, aunque también tenía un gran temor: él le pediría permiso de salir conmigo a mi padre. Era bastante tradicional, aunque por una parte me gustaba. Me comencé a arreglar unas horas antes, aunque no era algo de costumbre para mí, pero esta vez era diferente, me arreglaba por una razón. Se comenzó a escuchar que tocaban a la puerta.

-Es algo temprano- Dije para mis adentros

Automáticamente bajé por las escaleras y abrí la puerta, mi padre apenas se levantaba para abrirla, para mi sorpresa no era quien yo esperaba, mi sonrisa ya no era la misma al ver quienes se encontraban frente a mi, pero o dejaría que eso me disgustara, el vendría.

Hola Billy-Dijo mi padre refiriéndose al señor en silla de ruedas, el era el mejor amigo de Charlie. Ya no lo recordaba- Llegas justo a tiempo para ver el juego, pasa.-Ambos pararon, con Billy venia un chico, supongo unos dos años menor que yo, era alto, pero con facciones aun de niñez, tenia el cabello largo, negro, y oscuros ojos también.

-Bella-Dijo Charlie interrumpiendo mis pensamientos- Él es Jacob-Dijo señalándolo, ya sentado, Jacob me miró y se levantó de su asiento y extendió su mano hacia mí, yo imité su gesto y le sonreí

-Seguro no me recuerdas-Dijo con su voz entusiasmada-Pero si a mis hermanas.

-Si-Contesté, la verdad era que a el no lo recordaba pero a Rachel y Rebecca si, son gemelas y apenas eran un año mayor que yo, solíamos jugar juntas- ¿Y ellas donde están?

-Rachel en la universidad de Washington, le dieron una beca y Rebecca se casó con un surfista y ahora vive en Hawai

Pasó el tiempo demasiado rápido, ahora Rebecca estaba casada, tocaron de nuevo a la puerta, y de inmediato se me revolvió el estomago y me invadieron los nervios.

-Bueno Jacob, me gustaría hablar contigo de nuevo-Dije y el me sonrió, creo que le entusiasmaba la idea de volverme a ver…

Fui a abrir la puerta, y ahí estaba el, parado enfrente de mi, se veía un poco serio pero aun así se veía hermoso, con su cabello cobrizo algo alborotado, ojos dorados y piel blanca como mármol, cuando sonreí el de inmediato me devolvió el gesto, aunque no dejaba de estar como prevenido por una extraña razón.

-Hola- Me dijo con voz aterciopelada

-Hola-Le contesté algo atontada, genial, ahora olvidaba respirar frente a su presencia, ¿Cómo era eso posible?-Pasa- El obedeció pero al ver a mis invitados inesperados se puso algo rígido, talvez se sentía incomodo con desconocidos. Mi padre volteo a vernos y tenía una expresión severa.

-Papá, el es Edward- Le dije, mi padre se levantó y Edward dio un paso hacia en frente y extendió su mano, hasta ese momento no me había percatado de que él llevaba guantes, no hacia tanto frío…

-Soy Edward Cullen, señor. Le quería pedir su permiso para poder salir con Bella.-Dijo victorioso como si le alegrara mucho la idea, y con una angelical sonrisa, no creo que nadie se pudiera resistir.


End file.
